


Try this

by disregard30



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disregard30/pseuds/disregard30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Try this, watch Seungri, watch Jiyong... and you'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try this

Try this.  
Say "G-Dragon" and hear the immediate response.  
"Genius", most people in the industry would say.   
Say it, "G-Dragon" and watch the reaction.  
Respect and awe (and envy)...  
...But not Seung-ri.  
Tell him "G-Dragon" and the first thing he'll do is correct you: " Jiyong hyung".  
And if he's in front of the camera, he'll pout or smile at the mention of the leader.  
And if said leader is with him, he'll act annoyed.  
Now, say it again, "G-Dragon" to a seung-ri off camera (when it's not an act).  
He'll still smile or pout. He'll definitly act annoyed. But he won't say "genius" nor think it.  
"Hyung is too touchy feely" he'll allow you to know if he's in an honest mood.  
"Hyung is weird" he'll add if said hyung is around.  
And he'll smile if Jiyong is smiling, because that particular smile is infectious.  
*  
Now try this.  
Watch Jiyong's hands.  
His ink splattered, forever flailing hands, how he moves them through the day ("with no purpose" Seung-ri would say. "with grace.'s called swag" Jiyong would counter).  
Watch and count how many times those hands lay on the maknae. They touch, hover, linger, pull at cheeks and push at shoulders.  
Watch how every touch is met with recoil when in a show.  
"Hyuuuuung!!" Seung-ri would wine loudly.  
Or just swat the curious hands away.  
Or just brush the touch aside.  
Or just act unconcerned, the familiar weight of the hands on his shoulders unnoticed.  
Or just take a sidestep or a backstep...  
You get the point.  
"No respect for personnal space", he'll berate later, when the show is done, frown disgusted.  
But he'll still smile because his hyung is laughing.  
*  
Now try this too.  
Lurk at night when Big Bang is asleep.  
When T.O.P is back to good old Seunghyun, snoring the night away. When Daesung is sprawled on his back, mouth open, and Yongbae is curled on his side, peaceful. When Jiyong is just that, a boy with a dream and music in his soul and lyrics on his mind and it's 3 a.m but he's still writing on his notebook, looking less like an idol and more like a dork. He writes and scribbles and tears pages and throws them at the bin only to miss.  
Are you lurking?  
Now see that figure slipping into the room, with a glass of water and a smile.  
"Hyung, sleep."  
"Maknae, can't" and "thanks", with a tired smile as he drinks the water and remembers he was thirsty.  
"Hyung, bed."  
Seung-ri'll say that as he slips into the bed. Not his, Jiyong's, you'll notice if you're a good lurker.  
He'll pat the space next to him, and Jiyong will puff his cheeks and exhale the sigh of the weary. But he'll drop the notebook none the less and jump on his side of the one-person bed.  
"You've got a room" he'll say, cheeky.  
"I do", with a chuckle.  
"You've got a bed in that room", his smile big, big.  
"I do".  
And here, Seung-ri'll giggle.  
"Ahh, Seung-ri yah. Where will you be without me?"  
Seung-ri won't answer that kind of question but, lurker, look closely, watch how he'll draw Jiyong closer and cuddle. Real tight.  
"Did you write anything good?"  
"Nah. Just thoughts and the beginning of an idea."  
"I'm sure it'll be great when it's finished, hyung."  
His eyes'll flutter as Jiyong's fingers trail paths on his soft hair, motion familiar.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
A heartbeat, then he'll add:   
"You are a genius after all."  
And that's probably the part where Jiyong'll remember his annoying side and yell, right into his friend's ear: "SAY WHAT?!! So you admit it, right? right? right?" punctured by pokes to the side.  
"Hyuung!!"  
The tone annoyed but lost in giggles and, notice, he's not pushing hands this time. He's not pulling away this time.  
"Ahh Seung-ri yah Where would i be without you?"  
And he'll tighten his grip on the other's waist, his hands covered with the maknae's.  
And... Well, this is as far as you get to see, lurker. And on your way out, make sure to pass by the maknae's room and take a look inside.  
Empty, with a perfeclty proper bed and no one to warm it.  
*  
Did you follow every instruction?  
Ok. So now sit, turn your TV on and watch a show where BigBang are goofing and laughing and teasing and playing it for the public.  
Listen to Seung-ri's answer when the host says "G-Dragon".Watch the leader's hands, unnecessarily layed on thighs and how they're swapped away.Laugh with everyone at Seung-ri's annoyed "Hyuung!!".  
And pretend to believe him...  
...But now, you know better.


End file.
